Ibu Gue Paling Ajaib
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: ."Semua orang selalu bilang bahwa ibunya yang paling baik, paling pintar, paling cantik, paling keren, dan sebagainya. Tapi ngga ada 'kan yang ngaku kalau ibunya paling ajaib?". Itachi's POV.


Ibu Gue Paling Ajaib

Summary: "Semua orang selalu bilang bahwa ibunya yang paling baik, paling pintar, paling cantik, paling keren, dan sebagainya. Tapi ngga ada 'kan yang ngaku kalau ibunya paling ajaib?". Itachi's POV.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS!

Warning: Super duper truly OOC bertebaran!

Author's note: **Klan Uchiha hidup semua. Itachi anak baik dan ngga ada pikiran untuk ngebantai klan-nya. Rada AU juga.**

**

* * *

****Ibu Gue Paling Ajaib**

**By: Inuzumaki Helen**

**I own nothing but the idea of this story**

Enjoy!

* * *

Semua orang selalu bilang bahwa ibunya yang paling baik, paling pintar, paling cantik, paling keren, dan sebagainya. Tapi ngga ada 'kan yang ngaku kalau ibunya paling ajaib? Kalau ada, keren banget tuh orang. Salah satu orang keren yang berani ngaku kalau ibunya ajaib itu adalah gue.

Nama gue Uchiha Itachi. Sekarang gue berumur 16 tahun. Gue punya adik cowok yang imut-imut rangkap dengan nyebelin bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sekarang berumur 12 tahun. Klan gue, klan Uchiha, adalah salah satu dari klan yang berpengaruh di desa gue, Konoha. Ayah gue, Uchiha Fugaku, terkenal banget. Otomatis gue dan Sasuke juga ikut terkenal dong? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke punya lebih banyak _fangirls!!?? _Emang sih dia imut dan cakep, cuma sifatnya ngga ngedukung mukanya sama sekali! Udah nyebelin, sok _cool _pula! Oke, gue emang sayang banget ama dia, cuma kadang dia suka kelewatan. Dan gue sebel itu!

Oke, kembali ke topik sesungguhnya. Ibu, ya? Ibu gue, Uchiha Mikoto, adalah ibu terbaik di dunia! Sadar bahwa sebutan 'Ibu terbaik di dunia' udah basi, maka gue pun menyebut ibu gue sebagai 'Ibu ter-ajaib di dunia'. Karena jarang banget liat ibu gue berperilaku ajaib, maka gue mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi gimana kelakuan ibu gue waktu gue masih kecil.. dan mencoba mencari keajaibannya sekarang ini.

Gue masih inget. Musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu. Gue masih berumur 6 tahun sementara Sasuke masih berumur 2 tahun, masih di kereta bayi. Sebenernya dia udah bisa jalan cuma dianya aja yang manja..

Musim panas harusnya jadi musim paling menyenangkan. Namun musim panas tahun itu adalah musim berduka bagi klan Uchiha. Adiknya kakek gue meninggal karena jatoh di arena _ice-skating_ (lagi salah sendiri, tua bangka begitu masih bebal main _ice-skating_..) dan ayah dari kakeknya ayah gue juga meninggal. Sakit. Gue sih cuma ngangguk-ngangguk polos aja waktu di kasi tau kalo buyutnya ayah gue meninggal gara-gara dia lagi sakit jantung terus di kagetin ama sepupu gue. Ga ngerti gue apa hubungannya sakit jantung ama di kagetin.

Waktu lagi khusyuk-khusyuknya kami berdiri mengelilingi liang lahat dan berdo'a untuk buyutnya ayah gue, tiba-tiba ibu gue berbunyi.

"HAIK!" ibu gue bersuara laiknya orang kaget. Sekeluarga langsung menoleh ke arah ibu gue.

"Ada apa, Mikoto?" tanya nenek gue.

Ibu gue menunjuk seseorang yang ngga gue kenal dengan horror. "Itu.. itu.." ucap ibu gue terbata-bata sambil menunjuk.

"Itu apa, bu?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Itu.." Kalimat ibu gue terputus. Ibu gue kemudian berjalan menuju orang yang di tunjuk itu dan berteriak, "Mas, celananya bolong, ya!?" teriak ibu gue.

Kali itu, hal yang bisa gue lakukan hanya menutup muka gue. Dalam hati gue udah berkata, "Gue ngga kenal ibu-ibu itu. Gue ngga kenal ibu-ibu itu. Gue ngga kenal ibu-ibu itu," berkali-kali. Walau gue ngga bisa melihat melalui tangan gue, gue merasa seluruh klan Uchiha yang datang ke pemakaman itu langsung pada nutup muka, memalingkan muka dan pura-pura ngga kenal ibu gue. Ibu.. jaga sikap ibu baik-baik. Ibu 'kan bukan asli klan Uchiha..

Pas gue udah berani menampakkan muka cakep gue, gue bisa ngeliat mas-mas yang ditunjuk ibu gue tadi udah lari ke arah utara. Sementara ibu gue balik ke gerombolan Uchiha dengan muka tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hei, pada kenapa sih? Kok pada malingin muka semua?" tanya ibu gue ketika dia sudah masuk ke gerombolan Uchiha. Yang di tanya cuma bisa siul-siul pura-pura ngga denger pertanyaan ibu gue.

"Hei! Kok pada malingin muka semua sih!?" tanya ibu gue lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Yang di tanya masih siul-siul. Ibu gue tanya lagi, siulan Uchiha itu tambah kencang. Lama-lama mayat-mayat dan kerangka-kerangka di pemakaman itu bisa bangun dan teriak, "JANGAN BERISIK!! KAMI LAGI TIDUR!!".

Ibu gue emang ngga ngerti apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bisa menurunkan derajat Uchiha atau..

.. ibu gue emang ngga punya urat malu?

Akhirnya untuk melepas rasa penasaran itu, sehari setelah insiden 'Celana bolong' itu, gue bertanya pada ibu gue.

"Ibu, ibu kemarin sadar ngga ibu udah ngebuat seorang manusia tak berdosa di permalukan di depan klan paling terkenal se-Konoha?" tanya _6-year-old-Uchiha-Itachi_.

Ibu gue diam. Sepertinya ia berpikir sebentar.

"Ngga tuh." Gue sweatdropped beneran. "Emang ibu ngapain kemarin?" tanya ibu gue.

"Ibu teriak, "Mas, celananya bolong, ya!?" kepada seorang pria tak bersalah di depan para Uchiha yang datang ke pemakaman buyutnya ayah. Ibu ngga inget?" tanya gue ga percaya. Ibu menggeleng.

Gue berpikir. Gue mau nanya sesuatu ke ibu gue, tapi takutnya dia marah nantinya. Tapi akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut gue. "Ibu punya urat malu ga sih?" tanya gue.

Mata ibu gue berkedip. Kedip. Kedip. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya. "Ita-chan, urat malu itu apa?"

Tolongin gue, Kami-sama! Sebenernya yang dewasa itu gue, Uchiha Itachi yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun, atau ibu gue, Uchiha Mikoto yang saat itu berumur 27 tahun?

Gue kira cuma itu aja 'kelakuan bawah sadar' ibu gue. Tapi ternyata ada lagi. Dan ibu gue menyatakan bahwa beliau sedang sadar lahir batin saat melakukannya.

Waktu itu gue masih kelas 1 SMP. Hari itu adalah ulang tahun Desa Konoha. Setelah upacara singkat di sekolah, ibu gue ngajak gue ke mall. Ayah gue ngajak Sasuke.. ga tau kemana. Gue mah iya-in aja ajakan ibu gue.

Pintu mall terbuka. Gue dan ibu gue masuk. Terdengar musik 'kemerdekaan' menggema di seluruh penjuru mall. Sambil jalan, gue liat-liat kiri-kanan. Gue yakin gue cuma ngeliat ke arah kanan selama 2 detik. Waktu gue menoleh ke arah kiri, gue udah melihat pemandangan aneh. Ibu gue. Jalan laiknya tentara gadungan. Mengikuti irama musik. Sekali lagi, tolong gue, Kami-sama.

Gue cuma bisa melotot. Tanpa sadar, gue berhenti sementara ibu gue masih jalan bak tentara gadungan. Ibu gue baru sadar kalo gue ada jauh di belakangnya setelah jarak kami udah sekitar 6 meter. Ibu gue berhenti dan berbalik badan.

"ITACHI! KOK BERHENTI, SIH!?" teriak ibu gue. Sekali lagi, teriak.

Gue diam. _"Gue ngga kenal ibu-ibu itu, gue ngga kenal ibu-ibu itu. Gue ngga kenal ibu-ibu itu!"_ batin gue dalam hati.

Ibu gue masih gigih ngajakin gue ke tempatnya. "ITA-CHAN! AYO SINI KE TEMPAT IBU!" teriak ibu gue. Ibu gue menoleh ke arah kanannya dan berteriak lagi, "KALO NGGA KE SINI, NANTI MALAM IBU SURUH KAMU TIDUR DI TEMPAT TIDUR BAYI-NYA SASUKE, LHO!" teriaknya. Dalam 1 detik, gue udah ada di samping ibu gue, cuma agak jaga jarak sedikit.

Mendengar nama 'Sasuke', kontan orang-orang di sekitar kami menoleh dan mulai berbisik-ria. Yang paling bisa gue denger adalah, "Oh.. itu Uchiha toh? Kok malu-maluin gitu, ya?".

Walau ngga ada orang di sekitar pun, gue masih bisa merasa malu dengan sikap gila ibu gue. Salah satunya yang seperti ini:

Waktu kelas 6 SD, gue pernah ke Amegakure karena ada kawinan saudara. Kami menginap di hotel 'Verizon'. Hotel Verizon Amegakure memang selalu penuh orang menikah. Apa karena bulan Desember adalah bulan orang nikah? Pokoknya setiap hari terdengar suara orang menyanyi. Entah lagu cinta mendayu-dayu atau lagu dangdut, pokoknya tu lagu pasti dari acara pernikahan itu. Dan kamar gue kebetulan menghadap ke _pool side_, tempat yang di sewakan untuk acara.

Gue lagi berdua di kamar gue dengan ibu gue. Sasuke lagi main ke kamar sepupu di sebelah, ayah gue lagi ke mobil di parkiran.

Gue lagi iseng-iseng ngetik di laptop gue, di atas tempat tidur ketika ibu gue tiba-tiba loncat ke hadapan gue dan bergaya menyanyi a la _Pop Star_. Aih, gue cuma bisa menutup muka gue dengan boneka ayam Sasuke yang gue rampas secara kasar. Untung yang ngeliat cuma gue doang.

Karena mungkin udah ngga tahan dengan kelakuan ibu gue yang bisa menurunkan derajat Uchiha, nenek gue (ibunya ayah gue) akhirnya menasihati ibu gue di sebuah acara keluarga. Namanya nenek-nenek ya kalo menasihati dengan cara baik-baik dan lembut-lembut dong?

"Mikoto, sini sebentar," kata nenek gue sambil melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh ibu gue untuk datang ke hadapannya. Ibu gue nurut.

"Iya, ada apa, bu?" tanya ibu gue.

"Ano.. kamu masih hafal Undang-Undang Dasar Per-Uchiha-an 'kan?" tanya nenek gue. Ibu gue mengangguk.

"Apa bunyi pasal 23 nomor 60 ayat 2 tahun 1993?" tanya nenek gue.

"23 nomor 60 ayat 2 tahun 1993 itu.." ibu gue sepertinya berpikir dulu. "Semua Uchiha memang keren dan harus merasa keren?" jawab ibu gue, ngga yakin.

Nenek gue sadar akan kesalahannya. "Aih, salah saya. Maksud saya, pasal 21 nomor 60 ayat 2 tahun 1994!" koreksi nenek gue.

Ibu gue ber-oh. "Oh..! Kalo itu saya selalu hafal, bu! Uchiha harus selalu narsis dengan percaya bahwa klan mereka adalah klan yang paling terhormat, bahkan lebih terhormat dari klan Hyuuga!" jawab ibu gue bersemangat.

Nenek gue menutup kupingnya karena suara ibu gue. "Iya, maksud saya itu," kata nenek gue seraya membuka kupingnya kembali.

"Terus? Ada apa, bu?" tanya ibu gue.

"Mikoto, nak, kamu 'kan sudah bagian dari klan Uchiha sekarang. Kamu tahu kan sanksi yang dikenakan oleh pelanggar pasal 21 nomor 60 ayat 2 tahun 1994?"

Ibu gue kembali mengangguk. "Dijadiin isi lemper. Orang itu akan dililit oleh tenda terpal dan akan tidur di depan rumahnya dengan lilitan tenda terpal di seluruh tubuhnya selama 3 hari 2 malam."

Gue bergidik. Gue emang lebih suka baca sanksi daripada peraturan tapi gue ngga pernah tahu ada sanksi kaya' begitu. Bukannya sanksi pelanggar pasal 21 nomor 60 ayat 2 tahun 1994 itu di suruh bermalam di selokan depan rumah masing-masing selama 3 hari 2 malam, ya?

Gue pun mengambil buku Undang-Undang Dasar Per-Uchiha-an yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping gue. Gue buka-buka tuh buku. Sanksi pelanggar pasal 21 nomor 60 ayat 2 tahun 1994 adalah di suruh bermalam di selokan depan rumah masing-masing selama 3 hari 2 malam. Tunggu dulu, ini buku tahun berapa?

Gue menutup buku kecil itu untuk melihat _cover_-nya. Ah, tahun 1996. Udah ngga berlaku kali! Versi baru-nya adalah versi tahun 2007!

Gue meletakkan buku itu kembali sambil mengutuk-ngutuk kenapa ayah gue masih memperlihatkan buku kadaluarsa dan kembali menguping pembicaraan mertua dan menantu.

"Kamu tentu ngga mau dijadiin lemper berlapis tenda terpal 'kan?" tanya nenek gue.

"Ya ngga lah, bu!" Ibu gue tertawa. "Siapa yang mau?"

"Makanya, nak, jaga sikapmu, ya," ujar nenek gue.

Ibu gue terlihat bingung. "Saya 'kan memang sudah menjaga sikap?"

"Ya, um.. Definisi jaga sikap di klan Uchiha itu berbeda dengan definisi jaga sikap di klan-mu. Apa definisi jaga sikap di klan asal-mu?" tanya nenek gue, suaranya berubah menjadi suara bijak. Sok bijak sih, menurut gue.

"Definisi jaga sikap di klan asal saya? Bersikap sopan santun di mana saja," jawab ibu gue. "Memang definisi jaga sikap di klan Uchiha apa, bu?" tanya ibu gue.

Gue bisa lihat muka nenek gue tiba-tiba pucat. Kaya'nya definisi jaga sikap klan Uchiha dan klan asal ibu gue itu sama. Nenek gue cuma asal ngomong aja tadi kaya'nya. Sekarang, beliau harus menjawab bedanya definisi jaga sikap Uchiha dan jaga sikap klan asal ibu gue.

"Itu.. Jaga sikap di Uchiha itu definisinya adalah.." Nenek gue melirik ke arah poster band 'Crazy Cats' yang gue pasang di ruang tamu. "Definisi jaga sikap di klan Uchiha adalah.. Jangan gila di mana saja. Dan jangan blak-blakan," kata nenek gue.

Pfiuh.. selamat ya, nek! Tapi kok.. 'gila' dan 'blak-blakan' itu menjurus banget ke ibu gue, ya?

Ibu gue ber-oh kembali. "Oh.. begitu toh. Baiklah, terima kasih ya, bu!" kata ibu gue sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Muka nenek gue bercampur, antara puas dan tidak. Nenek gue khawatir kali ya, apa beliau sudah berhasil mencuci otak ibu gue agar menjadi wanita yang baik-baik..

Tapi di balik 'keajaiban' itu, ada juga 'keajaiban' seorang ibu yang sesungguhnya.

Waktu SMP dulu, sakit perut udah jadi agenda gue. Apalagi waktu kelas 2 SMP. Wuih.. masa-masanya gue sakit perut melulu tuh! Kata ibu gue, perut gue sensitif. Emang bener sih perut gue sensi..

Ceritanya bermula pada hari Minggu. Ayah gue lagi dinas, pergi ke Iwagakure. Sasuke lagi ada pesantren kilat. Jadi di rumah segede itu, cuma ada gue dan ibu gue. Untuk ngusir rasa sepi, akhirnya gue tidur bareng ibu gue, di kamar ibu gue.

Dari sebelum naik ke tempat tidur, gue udah ngerasa perut tuh memberontak. Sakit. Tapi gue biarin aja. Toh palingan ntar juga ilang. Akhirnya gue rebahan lah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu dimatikan. Ibu gue naik ke tempat tidur. Setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat malam' dan 'Selamat tidur', gue bisa merasa bahwa ibu gue udah tidur. Gue belom ngantuk. Sakit di perut gue masih kerasa. Gue ngga bisa tidur dengan perut sakit begitu.

Gue kadang suka punya 'imajinasi' aneh. Tentang gimana rasanya kalo orang tua yang gue cintai tiba-tiba ngga ada. Meninggal, kata umumnya. Gue suka ngebayangin karena apa mereka meninggal, bagaimana suasana pemakamannya, bagaimana hidup gue selanjutnya tanpa orang tua gue. Gue paling sering ngebayangin tentang ibu gue. Bayangan itu ngga bisa diusir. Terus berputar laiknya ban mobil dengan rem blong. Butuh keinginan yang kuat banget untuk membuat bayangan itu pergi.

Malam itu, bayangan laknat itu datang lagi. Tanpa terasa, gue nangis. Asli loh, gue nangis. Selain karena gue pasti sedih banget ditinggal ibu gue, sakit di perut gue ngga pergi-pergi juga. Gue terus nangis diem-diem.

Tiba-tiba ibu gue membalikkan badannya ke arah gue. Ngga tau dia denger isakan kecil gue, atau dia denger gue nyusut ingus. Kaya'nya dia denger gue nyusut ingus deh..

Ibu gue kemudian ngelus kepala gue sambil bertanya, "Itachi, kenapa?"

Masih tersedu-sedu, gue jawab, "Sakit perut..".

Hanya malam itu, malam itu, gue merasa kembali lagi jadi Uchiha Itachi berumur 3 tahun, yang masih manja dan masih kekanak-kanakan. Dan tentu saja tanpa gangguan si Sasuke-ayam itu.

Ibu gue duduk. "Sakit perut lagi? Tunggu ya, ibu ambil dulu minyak tawon-nya," kata ibu gue. Beliau kemudian keluar kamar untuk mengambil minyak tawon. Beberapa detik kemudian beliau kembali dengan sebotol minyak tawon.

"Itachi, duduk dulu. Ibu olesin minyak tawon-nya," kata ibu gue. Gue nurut dan duduk. Ibu gue kemudian mengoles minyak tawon ke perut dan punggung gue. Bisa gue denger sayup-sayup dia membaca surat Al-Fatihah.

Setelah selesai, ibu gue menepuk punggung gue lembut. "Nah, udah. Itachi rebahan aja dulu. Tunggu aja, nanti juga sakitnya ilang," ucap ibu gue. Gue cuma ngangguk-ngangguk dan merebahkan tubuh gue lagi.

Sesaat setelah gue rebahan, ibu gue ikut rebahan dan kembali mengelus kepala gue pelan. Gue yang tadinya udah berhenti nangis, mulai nangis lagi.

Ibu gue khawatir, jangan-jangan ada gajah di dalam perut anaknya yang paling ganteng ini. "Itachi, kenapa?" tanya ibu gue was-was.

Tanpa di aba, gue langsung meluk ibu gue. Masih nangis, tentunya.

"Ita-chan, kenapa sih?" tanya ibu gue lagi.

Gue jawab dengan masih terisak, "Ngga. Ibu tuh.. baik banget. Aku jadi sedih kalo misalnya nanti ibu.. ngga ada lagi. Ngga bisa ngolesin minyak tawon lagi ke perut dan punggungku kalo aku lagi sakit perut..".

Ibu gue mengelus punggung gue. "Itachi.. ibu kan ibu. Itu hal yang harus di kerjakan ibu, dong? Kalo ibu ngga mau ngolesin minyak tawon ke perut kamu waktu kamu lagi sakit perut, artinya ibu ngga sayang dong sama kamu?" kata ibu gue.

Mendengar pernyataan ibu gue, tangis gue makin menjadi-jadi. "Aku sayang banget ama ibu. Ibu.. jangan tinggalin aku, ya?" ujar gue. Malam itu gue bener-bener menjelma menjadi anak berumur 3 tahun lagi.

"Iya, iya. Ibu juga sayang banget ama kamu, kok. Ibu ngga akan ninggalin kamu," balas ibu gue.

Akhirnya malam itu gue bener-bener sadar sepenuhnya. Bahwa di balik 'keajaiban' dan 'kegilaan' ibu gue yang kadang suka bikin gue sebel, gue masih sayang sama ibu gue.

Sekarang, ketika di tanya apa gue sayang sama ibu gue, sudah pasti gue jawab, "BANGET!"

Ibu gue emang paling ajaib. Dia masih bisa melawak ketika ia sedang bertengkar dengan ayah. Dia masih bisa mengajari gue phytagoras ketika ia sedang mengajari Sasuke tentang garis.

Hal yang paling susah gue bayangin dari 'imajinasi' gue itu adalah, bagaimana hidup gue selanjutnya tanpa orang tua gue, terutama ibu gue. Gimana gue bakal mengurus Sasuke ketika ayah gue dinas? Gimana gue bakal mengurus rumah tangga ketika ayah gue dinas dan malas meng-_hire_ seorang pembantu? Siapa yang bakal menenangkan gue dan Sasuke kalau kami sedang bertengkar? Siapa yang bakal mengoleskan minyak tawon ketika gue sakit perut?

Ibu gue paling ajaib. Dan gue bangga akan itu. Gue sayang banget sama ibu gue.

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

~OWARI~

Pas bagian akhir, Helen udah mau nangis! Tapi gengsi dong, di depan ada mama Helen *ama mama sendiri gengsi sih..*

Kejadian di atas: TRUE STORY SEMUA! Ada yang di-lebai-in sih. Cuma yang bagian 'urat malu' dan 'menasihati' itu ngga ada. Ngarang. Oke, ini detailnya dan kejadian sebenarnya!

Keajaiban 1: Insiden Celana Bolong.

Keluarga besar Helen lagi ziarah ke makam keluarga di Purbalingga. Waktu lagi khusyuk-khusyuknya berdo'a, mama Helen berkata kepada paman Helen, "Rizki, celananya bolong ih, tengahnya!"

Keajaiban 2: Tentara Gadungan.

Helen kelas 2 SMP. Abis upacara 17-an, mama Helen ngajak ke Mall Kelapa Gading. Di mall, lagi diputer lagu pembangkit semangat gitu. Nadanya sih mirip-mirip lagu Hari Kemerdekaan dan Maju Tak Gentar. Denger lagu itu, mama Helen langsung berjalan kaya' tentara. Helen langsung mundur 5 langkah sambil berseru, "Ngga kenal!".

Keajaiban 3: _Pop Star_ di Hotel Verizon.

Kejadiannya tadi, waktu Helen lagi nulis ini. Mama Helen langsung loncat ke hadapan Helen dan bergaya bak penyanyi, sambil gayanya di-lebai-in. Helen langsung nutup muka pake' Enbo', boneka beruang Helen. Ni nyanyi-nyanyinya masih berjalan.

Keajaiban 4: Minyak Tawon di Malam Hari.

Helen emang suka ber-'imajinasi' begitu. Dan Helen beneran nangis. Dan perut Helen emang sensi. Dan mama Helen beneran ngolesin minyak tawon ke perut dan punggung Helen. Dan Helen beneran meluk mama Helen sambil nangis-nangis. Tapi percakapan yang, "Ibu jangan tinggalin aku" itu ngga kok. Helen cuma nanya ke mama Helen, "Kok ibu baik banget sih?" (oke, pertanyaan bodoh) dan bilang bahwa Helen sayang banget sama mama Helen.

Intinya, ibu itu muncul 3 kali sebelum ayah. Karena itu, ibu emang harus di utamakan. Tapi papa Helen juga ngga kalah konyolnya ama mama Helen. Sama aja lah, menurut Helen.

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawannya.

Happy mother's day!

Mind to review?

_December 22, 2008, 2:12 pm.  
_

This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen.**


End file.
